


Dearest Husband

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I can't begin to figure out what it is that connects the two of you but it's something...I can feel it in the room with us right now."





	Dearest Husband

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

They went to bed at 12:30. Tonight was Toby Ziegler’s bachelor party. Toby, CJ, Huck, Molly, and Faye had two rooms at the Manchester Inn. They watched movies, ate pizza, snacks, and drank beer. Well the adults drank beer. There were games of Twister, Candy Land, pin the tail on the donkey, and a little karaoke. Toby really could not believe how much fun he had. He fell in love almost immediately with Faye, who called him Uncle Whooby with absolute glee. She may have looked like Danny but her personality was 100% Claudia Jean Cregg. After the kids went to bed at 10:30, they were sleeping in the adjoining room, Toby lit a cigar. He sat in the almost comfortable chair in the corner of the room. CJ sat Indian style in the middle of her bed smoking a cigarette.

“So…”

“She is amazing.” he said. “Yes, she looks even more like Danny in real life. Still her personality is all you.”

“That’s what her father says. You should see the two of them arguing; its hysterical.” CJ laughed. “Did you have a good night?”

“I did. Huck and Molly, God CJ, they are the most magnificent thing. And they grow so fast…Molly is already taller than her brother is. I worry about her.”

“Why?”

“I see so much of Andi in her. I hate to say that, to have it seem as if something is wrong with Andi. I just want to hold Molly tight to me and never let her go.”

“She is a wonderful girl.”

“I know; I just want her to stay that way. Ellie is good with both of them but Molly just doesn’t seem to respond to her as Huck does. I don't want to lose my little girl ever.”

“Though I know it’s not the same, you're gaining little Ellie.”

“Yeah, and she’s fantastic. Ellie is such a good mother…a good woman. I love them both so much.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded. “I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. Actually, the anvil…I'm waiting for the anvil to drop.”

***

Toby woke at 2:45 but went back to sleep. His eyes opened again at 4:17 and 5:39. Finally, at 6:15, he just gave up and lay in bed. His hands relaxed behind his head as he thought about Ellie. Was she sound asleep having nice dreams or wide awake like he was? Was she pacing the floor, biting her nails, perhaps having second, third, or even fourth thoughts about what would happen that afternoon? Her father would probably have another talk with her; try to express that her decision was the wrong one. He hoped Jed Bartlet would not do that to him, despite their past involvement. The former Communications Director knew this was his last and best chance for a life of quiet happiness. Ellie meant everything.

His eyes fell on CJ, sleeping in the other bed. All these years and she was the most beautiful sleeping woman he had ever seen. Well, now she was the second. Toby got out of his bed and climbed under the sheet with her. With a content sigh, he spooned with her. their bodies always fit so easily together. It was not as good as he and Ellie but familiar and comfortable nonetheless. He slid his arm around her while his beard brushed her cheek and chin.

“Danny…” she mumbled. “Five more minutes love, OK? Be nice to me and I will be nice to you.”

“Wake up and be nice to me now Claudia Jean. Little Danny is in the mood.”

“Little Danny? What the hell…?” she turned around, saw Toby and punched his chest. “Ha ha, very funny Tobus.”

“So your husband doesn’t have some asinine name for his penis?”

“That is for me to know and you to never find out.”

CJ laughed and so did Toby. It was as if no time had passed between them and it was wonderful. CJ flew into New York on Monday and Toby met her at JFK. The first ten minutes or so he stood down by the soda machines feeling rather awkward. They had not seen each other face to face since the Presidential Library opening in Manchester three years ago. 

The way she came running off the escalator when she saw him, all six feet of her, and throwing herself into his arms helped some. All these years and her skin smelled and felt the same. She was still the same. The familiarity of her brought a comfort to Toby’s heart that he felt had been lacking for some time.

 

“You smell really good.” She whispered, her cheek rubbing his.

“I put on some aftershave.” Toby’s tone was sheepish.

“Really?” CJ pulled away. She took his face in hers and they shared a tender kiss. “You didn’t have to.”

Toby kissed her again. “I wanted to smell like me.”

CJ smiled, pulling him close again. Neither one of them knew how long they stood in the airport that way, but by the time they came apart and made their way to an exit, the distance between them had dissipated. They might not ever be able to fix the past six years but they looked brightly into the future.

“Is this your only bag?” Toby took the midsize pull suitcase from her hand and pulled it himself.

“Yeah. Danny has my other bag with all of my wedding stuff. He and the kids are flying into Manchester on Thursday afternoon. He didn’t want to miss the engagement dinner. He loves to sit and talk trivia with the President.”

“Well that makes one of us. I hope you did not make hotel reservations because you are staying with us. We have plenty of room.”

“Us? You and Ellie are living together?”

“For the most part, though everything is not as it should be. God, you look fantastic. Seeing you again is…”

“I know.” She squeezed his hand in hers. “I should have come sooner. Giving you all of this emotion so close to the big day is a bit unfair.”

“I can handle it.”

Back in Brooklyn, she gave love to her godchildren and was properly introduced to little Ellie. She also hugged grown up Ellie.

“It is so good to see you CJ. How is it possible that you look younger than you did in the White House?”

“I really have no idea; though saving the world is less stress than working at the White House if you can believe it. You look fantastic.”

“I feel that way too.” She slid her arms around Toby’s middle and his best friend watched his face break out in a huge grin. “How could I not?”

On Monday and Tuesday CJ had a wonderful time with the soon to be blended Ziegler family. On Wednesday morning, it was back to the airport. Ellie and the three kids were on their way to the farm…CJ and Toby would follow the next day.

“All alone now.” she said. “Whatever will we do?”

“Well I had something in mind but Ellie expects me to be faithful.”

“Yeah, Danny too. Let’s get breakfast.”

“Yeah.”

 

“Claudia Jean?”

“Hmm?”

They were lying close in bed, neither seeming to care that teeth had not been brushed nor showers taken.

“Are you happy with Danny?” Toby asked.

“96.6% of the time.” She replied.

“What about the other 3.4% of the time?” Toby brushed reddish gold hair behind her ear. 

“We've had our share of moments. Really, I can count on one hand the number of true barnburners we've had. But sometimes, especially in the beginning when we just weren’t used to each other, there were clashes. I yelled, he yelled, I threw things, and he took me by my shoulders and said to me in that tone ‘Claudia Jean, stop it. You're picking a fight.’ I admit, sometimes I was.”

“Yeah, that sounds like you.” 

“I know. But yes, we are very happy. I have everything I want. When I come home at night and get bum rushed by my kids it is such a lovely feeling. To cuddle on my couch with a glass of wine after a long, long day. The way Danny kisses my nose or the inside of my wrist.”

“I kiss Ellie’s nose too.”

“So, tell me…is this everything you’ve ever wanted?”

“I doubt I could put it into words.” He replied.

“Try. Its something you need to do Toby. Ellie deserves it.”

“She knows exactly how I feel.” He sat up in bed.

“Are you sure? Because I have to tell you, some days Danny just cuddles up behind me and whispers the sweetest things in my ear. It makes my heart flutter and I get butterflies in my stomach. To be loved like that can be overwhelming.”

“Do you love him as much as he loves you?” Toby asked.

“I think I was supposed to be asking you how you felt about Ellie.”

“A little quid pro quo, Mrs. Concannon…for old time’s sake.”

“Oh yeah right. Reciprocity has never been your strong suit Tobus.”

“This time I promise. Cross my heart.” He did just that, wearing a knowing smile. CJ smiled too.

“Alright. Well, when he first came back into my life everything was upside down. You had just...left, I was dealing with Kazakhstan, the election, and suddenly a nuclear power plant in California. We had been together for about 15 minutes when he dropped the Doug Westin infidel bomb on me. Ten minutes after that he said he loved me. OK, it was more than 10 minutes but you get the point.”

Toby nodded, lighting the cigarette CJ put into her mouth. She told him she smoked no more than three a day, but always had one first thing in the morning. She liked the delicious high feel it produced.

“In the beginning I was so damn happy for the distraction from what was happening. He was not really a member of the press anymore and he did not mind being used, too much. Then Leo died.” CJ choked up just thinking about it. She clutched her chest and Toby put his hand over hers. “Leo died and I needed to bawl my eyes out. I needed to vent, scream, punch, mourn, and I definitely needed to forget. I needed someone to hold me while I slept. You weren’t there but Danny was.

Suddenly we were something…I don’t know Tobus, it kind of happened without my knowledge. It nearly crashed and burned before liftoff; Danny wanted so much. He would push and I resisted because as much as I wanted what he offered, I did not know if I could be normal.” She did the air quotes. “I was so afraid to stop running yet desperate to do so. Finally, I just did it. I took hold of his hand and we jumped together.”

“Did you love him as much as he loved you?” Toby repeated his original question.

“Not at first. Oh God, I hate to even say that now because it is so magnificent between us.”

“I should've been there the first time around so you could’ve told me then.”

“I don’t know if I would’ve because I felt so damn awful about it. Danny was wonderful but I could not open my heart. I could not surrender. We were married and I was pregnant with Leo before my feelings finally broke through the barriers. I was too afraid to express myself; I never wanted Danny to think it was the hormones talking. I think he was well aware of what I wasn’t feeling even though we were happy.”

“When did you tell him?”

“About three weeks before the baby was born. I was in the nursery, just sitting in the window seat imagining what he was going to look like. Danny came in and said if we had a little boy that we had to name him Leo. I just burst into tears; he came to comfort me. Everything tumbled out of my mouth…every single thought. When did you know with Ellie?”

“The night before she left for Manchester. It was my birthday and she said she did not want our thing just to be a thing. The second she said ‘I want to be your lover; I want to be someone important in your life’ I knew that she already was. I can't quite say when it blossomed into full-blown love. I was smitten with her from the beginning. I never go to Starbucks CJ, but I was there that morning.

“She makes me happy. I don’t have a lot that does that these days. Ellie is…I don’t know the word. She is smart, beautiful, comic, tragic, great, and small; she is all of those things. Every time she touches me I shiver on the inside. When we are together I feel whole. I want to conquer things and be great in her eyes. She loves my children and I love her little girl. We may have another baby and get to experience all those joys together. She…”

“Another baby?” CJ asked. “Are you serious?”

“Ellie wants to. She hoped to have another before she got too old. I told her that I would love to have a family.”

CJ didn’t know what to say about that. It wasn’t that she doubted Toby’s love; he was a total and complete sort of man. Him wanting to face the demands of an infant at 57 definitely showed that whatever made Ellie happy overjoyed him.

“Dad?”

They both looked over at Huck. He was coming through the adjoining door dressed in pajamas with spaceships on them. His hair was all over his head.

“What are you doing up?” Toby asked. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Uh huh. I don’t know what I'm doing up.” Huck shrugged. “Mom told me once that I wake up with the crows like my father.”

CJ stifled a laugh while Toby rubbed his forehead.

“I didn’t want to interrupt but I'm supposed to give you this.”

“What is it?” Toby took the envelope.

“I was just told to give it to you.”

Toby immediately recognized Ellie’s handwriting. He smiled, showing the envelope to CJ.

“Its from Ellie.”

“Well you read while I take a shower.”

“Is it OK for me to lay back down?” Huck asked.

“Yeah kid, its still early.”

Soon Toby was alone. He flipped on the lamp, sitting on the edge of the bed holding the letter.

***

“Ellie?” Jed knocked lightly on the door. “Honey, are you awake?”

“Yeah, come in.”

Jed walked into the bedroom. Ellie rested on a mound of pillows with a bowl of hot tea. Her father sat in one of the chairs.

“You couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

“No. I tossed and turned all night. Well, I was tossing and turning when I wasn’t staring at the ceiling.”

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I'm not; I'm anxious.”

“For what?”

“To be married.” She laughed at the silliness of the question.

Jed did not remember this kind of excitement as Ellie and Vic’s wedding approached.

“You’ve only known Toby nine months.” Jed reasoned. “Shouldn’t you two wait a little longer?”

“I knew Vic less than that when we got married. And I've known Toby for 14 years daddy.”

“You haven’t known him though. Ellie, you know what I'm trying to say.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “And I'm trying to say that I have.”

Jed was frustrated; she was not trying to listen to him. Then suddenly what she said dawned on him…his whole facial expression changed.

“When?” he asked.

“A long time ago; a very long time ago.”

“During the campaign?” Jed asked.

“He was married then, and most likely too frazzled to notice me holding up a corner in the storefront.”

That wasn’t exactly true. The man knew her nervous ticks by heart and had since Manchester. Her father did not need to know that.

“I wish I didn’t know this.” Jed said.

“I haven’t told you anything and I won't because I'm a grown up. I was a grown up then.”

“You will always be my little girl. I just want you to be happy; I want to see you smile more. Do you know that your face lights up just like your mother’s does when you smile?”

“Thank you. Dad, I love Toby. I love him so much that I want to run down the aisle today. I just want you to be OK with this. I could say I am not seeking your approval but I am always seeking your approval.”

They were both quiet for a while. Ellie sipped her tea and thought about getting in the shower. Time was moving quickly; guests would be arriving at 1:30.

“Everything you have ever done in your life has made me proud.” Jed told her. “I don’t know why we don’t manage to be on the same page most of the time but you have become a wonderful woman. I mean that sincerely.”

“Do you think you can ever find it in your heart to love Toby like you love Charlie?” she asked.

“I already do. The man infuriates me, and he reads me too well. He doesn’t know when to shut the hell up either. Despite what he did and how I still feel about it, one act can't change everything I had with Toby. Time is moving fast Ellie and I'm getting weaker…”

“Don’t daddy.” She held up her hand. She did not want to think about that today.

“Please let me say this. I know I am not dying but I am an older man now and all I want is to be surrounded by my loving family. I can't begin to figure out what it is that connects the two of you but its something…I can feel it in the room with us right now.”

“There are not any words for it. I remember when I told him I loved him for the first time it felt like the millionth. I don't know.” She shrugged. “I just want to be with him. When we’re together I can be me and it feels so good.”

Her father understood that. The rest of it, the age difference, the NASA leak, he was going to have to let that go. Ellie was in love and today Jed planned to put his middle daughter first. In front of God and everyone.

***

Toby sat in the library reading the letter once more. A half glass of bourbon sat close and a lit cigar rested in the ashtray. It was almost time; he looked out the window and saw people gathering in the garden. It was a beautiful day, with the temperature lingering somewhere close to eighty. His mind wandered away from the fact that he was completely unnerved to the words on the page.

Dearest Husband of Mine,

There are a million words I could say but three seem fitting. I love you. They are overused and understated but so true. Everything about you fills my life with joy. The sound of your breathing when you're asleep. The look in your eyes when we discuss things that interest you. The smell of your sweaters and the curls in your hair. I want to spend the rest of my life in the corners of your being. To make them my own…to join them with mine. 

I want to love your children and share your bed Toby. I want to stare at you while you read and don’t notice me. I want my daughter to grow up with a father who can show her the darkness and the light. I want to be yours and you have to be mine. Today will be one of the happiest days of my life. There will be so many more to come. I love you with my whole heart and every ounce of my soul.

Your Wife,  
Eleanor

“Hey.” Josh tapped on the doorframe. “Am I disturbing anything?”

“No.” Toby shook his head, clearing his throat. He refolded the letter, sliding it back into his inside jacket pocket.

“Are you alright? Toby, are you crying?”

“Of course I am not crying.” He took one last puff of the Cohiba before putting it out. “What do you want?”

“Well I saw CJ out there being a fabulous cruise director and I thought I would come in and say hello.”

“Hello. Are you here alone today?”

Toby knew Ellie sent an email invitation to Donna and Cliff Calley. She had taken the job with CJ and was settling into a life in California. Cliff was still in DC, tying up loose ends until the New Year.

“I hope you don’t mind but I brought Hogan Cregg.”

“CJ’s little niece?” Toby asked.

“CJ’s twenty seven year old niece. She works at the White House now…Congressional Liaisons office. We’re friends and I knew she would be comfortable here. I'm sure CJ is out there grilling her right now.”

“What's that about?”

“We’re just friends.”

“Oh really?”

“Toby there is not much time left and I want to talk about us.”

“Alright.” He took a deep breath.

“Look, I just…thank you for inviting me. I hate that we are not close anymore. I hate so much, especially what happened all those years ago. I miss my six weekly phone calls. I miss high fives and being da men. I just keep thinking if Leo were still here he would not have let it happen. We would not have fallen apart.”

“We will never know the answer to that.”

It surprised him when Josh threw his arms around him. Toby felt he had no choice but to hug him back. It had been quite a long time since the men had their arms around each other.

“You're going to wrinkle my suit.” Toby muttered, doing his best to detach himself from Josh’s kung fu grip.

“Oh yeah, right. My bad.” Josh smiled, smoothing out the groom’s tie. “Look, we’re family Toby, for always, no matter what. Families have ups, downs, estrangements, and even the occasional fistfight. It doesn’t change anything. We need to stay together.”

“Yeah.” 

“I mean it.” Josh said.

“I hear you.”

“I know you would be way more excited about this development if you were not nervous about the wedding.”

“I am not nervous.” Toby replied, a smile finally breaking through the defense of his beard.

“Your hands are trembling.”

“They are?” Toby looked down at them before shoving them in his pockets.

CJ came into the room, smiling when she saw them.

“No fisticuffs boys; Toby’s getting married in 15 minutes.”

“Is it really that soon?” the former Communications Director asked. He wanted to look at his watch but did not want to see his trembling hands again.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Well um, I will leave you two alone. I just wanted to come in here and say what I said Toby. I will see you out there.”

He nodded absently as Josh headed for the door. Toby stopped him.

“I do love you, you asshole.”

“I love you too.”

CJ took not too gentle hold of Josh’s wrist.

“We will have a little discussion about my niece in the near future as well Joshua.”

“I can't say I didn’t see that coming. You look breathtaking, by the way.”

“Don’t try to make up with me.”

His smile still radiated like a young man’s. He kissed CJ’s cheek and walked out of the room.

“Can you believe that? He has to be about 20, no probably 22 damn years older than…oops.”

Toby shook his head.

“I guess I should just be glad that Ellie is not your niece and leave it at that.”

“I guess so.” CJ replied, laughing.

“Is everyone out there?”

“For the most part. We better get out there Tobus. Do I look alright?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you always look amazing.”

“My husband said the same thing but his opinion is completely biased.”

“So is mine; we’re still both right.”

CJ and Zoey both wore lavender dresses though they were different. CJ was best man and wore a Vera Wang slip dress with some of her back exposed. The jewelry box holding Ellie’s wedding band was concealed in her bouquet of white roses and forget me nots.

“CJ?”

“Mmm hmm?” she stopped with her hand on the door knob.

“Ellie is not making a mistake by marrying me is she?”

“Absolutely not. Though I have to commend you…I expected that question when I got off the plane from San Diego.”

“I don’t want to hurt her. I love her very much.”

CJ walked over, taking both of his hands.

“I know how much you love her but you need to get over that. You're going to hurt her. She will hurt you a few times too. Sometimes when you're in love, and you know this, the silliest things can be magnified by a trillion. You have nothing to worry about.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because even though you're stupid, Ellie is really smart. Also, I can't think of a soul who deserves a little nugget of contentment more than you.” She kissed his cheek. “No more stalling, we really have to go.”

“I love you Claudia Jean. I'm glad you're here for me.”

“I love you too.”

***

Abbey walked into the master bedroom, looking at her middle and youngest daughter. Ellie sat at her mother’s vanity table as she had so many times in her life. She was not looking at her reflection; her eyes were closed. Zoey stood behind her , working pins through her upswept auburn curls. She also weaved white silk roses through her hair. Abbey thought they were both beautiful…all grown up and embarking on their own exciting journeys.

“Hey guys.”

Ellie opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her mother in the mirror. Zoey stood back to her admire her work.

“Do you like the flowers, El?”

“They're great. Really Zoey, I look…”

“Absolutely beautiful; the both of you do. Zo, I need a few minutes with your sister.”

“Sure.” She squeezed Ellie’s shoulder. “I’ll be outside pacing.”

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Ellie turned around in the chair to give her mother her full attention.

“You look gorgeous.” Abbey said.

Ellie wore a white satin dress with an empire waist and spaghetti straps. Roses were embroidered across her chest and though the dress felt a bit tight she knew that was nerves more than anything else. She had Zoey check her blood pressure and pulse three times that morning. It was a bit high but not dangerously so. That was not unexpected today.

“Do you have everything you need?”

“My garter is blue…” Ellie rolled her eyes. “Not my idea. The diamond drop earrings were borrowed from Zoey. I left mine at home. Huck and Molly bought me the necklace so that’s new.”

“Its lovely.”

“I know, isn’t it?” Ellie fingered the three diamond pendant. “I couldn’t believe it. It overwhelmed me.”

“They really like you. As well they should; you're very good to them. Here, you need something old.”

Abbey handed her the bracelet. Ellie studied it before looking at her mother again. Tears pooled in her eyes but she willed them not to fall. There would be enough today and Zoey told her that her makeup was perfect.

“Great grandmother’s bracelet.”

“My mother gave it to me on my wedding day. Liz wore it and so did Zoey. The last time I forgot to give it to you; I'm glad that situation can now be rectified.”

“We were too busy thanking the Archduke of Sweden for his coffeemaker.” Ellie replied laughing. She put on the silver and diamond bracelet. “Do you remember when I was a little girl and could not get enough of your jewelry?”

“Of course I do.”

Ellie stood, going over to the mirror to see herself. She really loved the dress…had only owned it for a week. She and Dan shopped practically from the day Toby proposed. Nothing seemed to work for her. They drove to Westport, Connecticut last weekend to a little boutique called Camilla Grace. The dress was in the window and the moment Ellie saw it she knew it was the only one perfect for today.

“Mom, can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Will it always feel this way?”

“If you're lucky. The ability to catch your breath will come back in a day or so. You feel good?”

“That doesn’t begin to describe it. My feet won't touch the ground. It may look as if they are, but believe me when I tell you I'm floating.”

“Oh, I believe you.”

They were laughing when Jed walked into the room.

“Ellie, its time honey. Is my tie on straight?”

“You look quite dashing .” Ellie replied. “Have you seen Toby?”

“Yeah. He looks pale but ready.”

Ellie smiled. Her mother kissed her cheek before going out to find her seat with the rest of the family. Jed took Ellie’s hand.

“You really look beautiful Ellie.”

“Thanks dad. I love you.”

“I love you too. We better do this.”

***

“They are going to announce us in a few minutes.” Toby said.

He stood in the Bartlet kitchen, wringing his hands for some reason. He made it through the short civil ceremony without saying anything too stupid.

“I guess that gives me one more opportunity to kiss my husband in private.”

Toby pulled Ellie close as she wrapped her arms around him. After the ceremony, they did not have thirty seconds to catch their breath. They were whisked off to the garden gazebo for wedding pictures. Toby posed with CJ, Ellie posed with Zoey, and then the four of them posed together. Jed and Abbey Bartlet then stood with the couple for an assortment of shots. 

Huck could not help but laugh in some of the family photos they took. Little Ellie wanted to be in daddy’s arms and Molly was content standing between her father and stepmother. She smiled in every shot, like a professional. She looked perfect in her lavender dress and matching shoes but did not seem as excited as everyone else. Toby made a mental note to talk to her as soon as he could.

Josh ambled over with a beer, wanting to know why he was not in any of the pictures.

“You weren’t in the wedding, mi amour.” CJ replied.

“Bullshit. C’mon, lets do some senior staff shots while we got everybody together.”

“Go get them Josh.” Toby said.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Sam, Donna, Charlie; Margaret is here. Get everybody.”

“Will Bailey?”

“Hell no, and I'm sticking to that. Hurry up; I'm wilting under this sun.”

He rushed away and that gave the photographer time to get some candid shots of the couple alone. Toby knew those were going to be his favorites. A few kisses, a little dance, a reenactment of his proposal; he could look at those all day. When everyone clamored into the gazebo, CJ brought the President to the front.

“Leo should be here for this.” He said, his voice faltering.

He was surprised when it was Toby’s hand that found his shoulder.

“He is here, right in the middle. Holding us together with both hands like he always does.”

“Are you going to call the President dad now?”

“Shut up Sam.” CJ said laughing.

“He can call me dad, as long as he is comfortable with a cane to the cranium.”

“Sir will be fine.” Toby replied.

“Yes, I like sir. I respond well to sir.”

“Eight years of hearing it probably makes it easy.” Josh said.

They all laughed and Toby promised everyone they would get copies of the pictures.

 

“Mmm, I think today was perfect.” Toby said, kissing her once more.

“Tell me if I looked as nervous as I felt.”

“You were grace under pressure, sweetheart. Oh hey, before we go out there again and everyone wants our attention, mostly your attention, I have to tell you something.”

“What?” she stroked his cheek smiling.

“Your letter was beautiful. It…it moved me.”

“I meant every word. If I would have written down all I was feeling, you would still be reading it.”

“I promise everyday to make you remember why you wrote it.”

“That’s a deal professor.”

One more kiss and they headed outside to the tent where family and friends were waiting to celebrate.

“Ladies and gentleman, the moment you’ve been waiting for…Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Ziegler.”

They cheered as the couple made their way onto the makeshift dance floor for their wedding song. Toby picked Can't Smile Without You. \It was the most sickeningly sweet song he knew. It also never failed to make him think of Ellie. His wife; she was his wife now.

You know I can't smile without you  
Can't smile without you  
I can't laugh, and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You know I feel sad when you're sad  
Feel glad when you're glad   
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you

“What are you thinking?” she asked as he held her close.

“The ridiculous cuteness of this song makes me smile. Also, I get to introduce you as my wife now. I can say ‘Have you met my wife? This is my lovely wife Eleanor’. Or how about this, ‘This is my wife, Dr. Eleanor Bartlet’. How’s that? I think I like that one better.”

She laughed, taking his face in her hands. Ellie kissed him passionately to thunderous applause and a few wolf whistles. She had almost forgotten they were not alone…it was easy to get lost in Toby’s embrace. The song ended and then she was in her father’s arms, dancing to Smile by Nat King Cole.

“There is that glow.” He said.

“I feel it. It’s warmth that starts at the tips of my toes.”

“He makes you happy.”

“Oh yes daddy; I couldn’t begin to fake this feeling. I'm not that good of an actress. I can't wait to live real life with Toby. Work, school, kids, movies, lunch boxes and laundry. I can't wait to tell him that Ellie wants a dog.”

“I can finally stop worrying about you.”

“I will never stop worrying about you.” She wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. “If you ever need anything, no matter how small…”

“Stop that. This is all I ever need Ellie, feeling your happiness. All of my girls are happy. The world works in funny ways, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.” She kissed his cheek. “Thank you for being my dad, even when I wanted to run and hide from that fact.”

“It has been my utmost joy. Now it is time for me to relinquish you to your husband.” his voice cracked and he held her just a bit tighter for a moment.

Toby came over and the President hugged him.

“Take good care of both of my Ellies, alright?”

“Yes sir. I promise.”

“I trust you. Dance with your wife.”

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of activity for the Zieglers. The photographs never ended, and Toby didn’t think he would ever dance that much again in his life. There was dinner, toasts, and Donna caught the bouquet. Josh kissed Hogan when he caught the garter and CJ pinched him hard. Ellie found that the smile never left her face. Toby knew he was the luckiest guy in the world. He hardly let Ellie go for the entire afternoon and evening and did not plan to do so anytime soon. That suited the new Mrs. Ziegler just fine.

***


End file.
